


It Must Have Been The Wind

by LysCelestia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A dash of angst here and there, Everything is Peaceful and nice, F/M, Monsters are free on the Surface, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus POV, fluff????, not for reader tho :'), well! mostly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCelestia/pseuds/LysCelestia
Summary: Stretch and his brother has been living in the Surface for over two years now. Life has been peaceful and admittedly, perhaps a lil boring, until he met you.
Relationships: US!Papyrus/Reader, UnderSwap Papyrus & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It Must Have Been The Wind

_ Crash!!! _

Stretch awoke with a start, his right eye light ablaze in alarm at the sound and he looked around until he realized that the sound didn't come from his room. He heard stomping and shouting coming from the apartment room directly above his.

That… was new? He sighed and rubbed his eye sockets. How long has he been sleeping? Hours? The whole day? Now that wouldn't be a surprise.

He looked over at the window, it's night time but the lights illuminating the city brightened his room a little bit. The tall skeleton took his orange hoodie from his floor and buried his hand in his pocket, looking for the box of cigarettes until he found it.

He opened up the window, taking a stick from the box and lighting up the end of it. He takes a deep breath and blows the smoke through his nasal cavity.

The city was quiet, mostly since it's pretty late. He was staring up at the stars when he heard the sobs coming from the room where he heard the glass shatter. Well… that's concerning… Should he do something about it?

The sobbing continued and his consciousness couldn't take it anymore. Stretch sighed and put on his orange hoodie before he teleported out of his room and in front of the elevator.

It took a second but once the elevator doors opened up, he entered and went up the third floor.

As he walked down the hallway, thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't really close with the other tenants in the building, per se. He knows some but not all of them. Certainly not this one.

He stopped in front of the door, stared at it for a moment, and with a sigh, knocked on it.

There were silence and minutes passed, there was nothing.

Stretch hesitantly knocked on the door again.

The door finally opened just a small bit, but it was enough to see the human residing inside the room. Your eyes were red from crying and you have a sweatshirt up to your chin. Stretch noted the surprise on your face and you cleared your throat.

"M-May I help you?" You asked and Stretch rubbed the back of his skull.

" _ sorry for knocking on your door this late, i live in the room below and i heard things coming from your room. is everything okay? _ " He asked and you flinched a little.

"Y-Your ears might be playing tricks on you." You said and paused for a moment. "I-I mean, your metaphorical ears are?" You sheepishly smiled and he chuckled in amusement.

" _ well, i’m still  _ **_ear_ ** _ regardless. _ " He grinned as he pointed at where his ears should be if he was a human and you let out a small giggle.

"I do appreciate the concern, Mr. Skeleton but I have to go back in. It's getting late." You said and hesitated. "I wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn't hear anything."

" _ are you sure?" _ He asked before you closed the door.

You stopped for a moment and looked away while muttering, "Yes… I'm sure it must have been the wind that you heard."

Stretch frowned when you closed the door. It was obviously a lie but you were basically saying "please don't worry about it" when there was something wrong.

He sighed and shakes his head before teleporting back to his room. It wasn't his place to pry and well… He didn't really expect you to open up when the two of you are complete strangers.

… Come to think of it, he didn't even catch your name.

He groaned and laid back down on the bed. He doesn't even know you and he's not his brother. Should he even bother meddling with your problems?

Future him can handle that.

For now, he's just gonna go back to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes. I have made another story.
> 
> Will it be nice?  
> Perhaps :)
> 
> Will I regret it?  
> Possibly with the amount of stories that I'm adding HHDLKSADJSLAJ
> 
> I have no self control :')
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short chapter! The next one is gonna be longer I promise :3


End file.
